Jared Del Rey
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Captain of the Bebop Pirates and sole user of the Battle Anthem fighting style. Appearance A young teen with a lean physique, Jared's build is perfect for his agile, dance-like fighting style. He has a head of straight, brown hair with an uneven fringe, although as of late he has let it grow out a bit, gaining more jagged ends. His skin is lightly tanned, and his features consist of a pair of sharp, green eyes, a slightly pointed nose, thin lips and a small patch of stubble on his chin. Often his thin eyebrows are seen furrowed due to a constant scowl he wears. His clothes generally consist of blue jeans and a Doskoi Panda shirt, and occasionally he will also wear a black beanie hat that is also made by Doskoi Panda. He never wears shoes or socks, preferring to go barefoot at all times. He also has a seldom-seen sun tattoo on his left shoulder, different of course to a Sunny Pirate's tattoo. Personality Defiant and rude, Jared comes across as something of a punk with a slight attitude problem, preferring to do things with actions rather than words. Despite following a sort of honor code, he is generally uncaring of people's reactions in a fight when he interrupts them, often with a kick. In addition, he can be heard thrash-talking his enemies in the middle of a fight, and bragging about how he's going to win. He can also be very blunt about things at times, at one point blatantly telling a group of pirates who were begging for mercy to 'get lost'. When around friends however this tends to soften, and when music is playing he is always smiling, due to his love of music. Indeed, almost anywhere he goes he brings a guitar with him, and can be seen playing it in his spare time. His favorite song by far seems to be 'Bink's Sake', although he is willing to play other songs if requested. While he may portray himself as a punk, but he is a good person underneath it all, being the kind of pirate to prefer adventuring to pillaging, and values his friends highly. He also makes a point of repaying anyone who helps him, as seen when he helped Saiko and her island simply because she had saved him earlier. As of late, however, he has begun to grow increasingly insecure about his fighting ability, having lost to Lord Yasen twice as a direct result of this, as he was unable to see Yasen in front of him but instead Jan Van Edgar, the Marine Captain of Orion Island. Interestingly, he also seems to like Doskoi Panda clothing, as evidenced by his choice in shirts. Abilities and Powers Jared's main powers come from the Hibi Hibi no Mi, the Sound Sound Fruit, which allows him to control sound. Due to sound being vibration, he is able to run this power throughout his whole body by making parts of his body, such as his legs, vibrate rapidly, adding force to his kicks and occasionally a burning sensation. Due to this power's nature, it is the perfect counterpart to his own Battle Anthem fighting style. Speaking of which, his style, Battle Anthem, is a kick-based fighting style revolving around dance-like movements, similar to real-world Capoeira. Most of the moves in the fighting style are reminiscent of Capoeira, and it was even created while Jared was held in a Marine prison when his hands were bound, in order to throw off the suspicions of the Marines, although it was greatly influenced by Jared's father figure, Musica. In addition, even without his Devil Fruit he is a skilled fighter as his legs are incredibly strong, allowing him to leap great heights and kick through stone. On one occasion he was even able to kick down a balcony. Similarly, his arm strength is not lacking either, due to his use of handstands while fighting. Battle Anthem Techniques *'Jazz Armada' - A reverse-roundhouse kick, performed with or without Jared's Devil Fruit power and either in a handstand or from a standing position. *'Jazz Armada Com Martelo' - Performed in a standing position, this is a normal Jazz Armada followed up by a proper roundhouse kick with his second leg. *'Bluegrass Meia-Lua de Compasso' - An evasive maneuver combined with a spinning kick. *'Ginga Blues' - A stance reminiscent of someone skating in place, this is used with his Devil Fruit to detect vibrations in the ground. Useless against aerial foes. *'Metal Ponteira' - A powerful snap-kick, usually used with his Devil Fruit ability. *'Rock Bencao' - A strong, frontal push-kick, usually used with his Devil Fruit ability. *'Soul Chibata' - A sort of spinning roundhouse kick that, like his other attacks, utilizes his Devil Fruit to vibrate his leg rapidly. Due to the speed at which it is performed, it can sometimes damage Jared as well. *'Country Chapa de Costas' - A mule kick of sorts that uses the vibration powers of Jared's Devil Fruit to increase power. *'Country Chapa de Frente' - A stronger version of Rock Bencao with the hips used to extend the range slightly. *'Indie Queixada' - An attack in which Jared crosses his back leg behind his kicking leg before bringing up the kicking leg and kicking in a wide, sweeping arc. Jared usually vibrates his leg using his Devil Fruit to increase damage. *'Progressive Voo-de-Morcego' - A dropkick of sorts in which Jared vibrates his legs to increase damage. However, after the kick, the legs are pulled back so the user can land on the ground safely. *'Reggae Negativa' - This technique is used to negate an attack by going low to the ground on one's side, with the leg closest to the ground tucked to the chest, the other extended, supporting one's body weight with the hand, with the upper arm in a location to protect the face. If Jared chooses to, he can add in a sweep kick from his position to knock over the opponent. History At a young age Jared was abandoned, thrown overboard by his pirating parents into the sea, only to be saved when he washed up on the shores of Karate Island and met a man named Musica. It was after being saved by him that Jared chose to follow him around, and over time they grew a bond not unlike that of father and son, Musica teaching Jared all of his knowledge of martial arts. However, after a time, Musica began to grow ill, and after dying in his home, delivering his final words to Jared, Marines, recognizing Musica as a pirate, stormed in and took Jared, believing him to be an apprentice pirate. Jared was put in prison after that, only to one day free himself. A long time after escaping from prison, he had single-handedly overthrown the pirates that ruled Yuki Isle in South Blue. Follow this, he left the island, only to be caught in a whirlpool and washed up on the shore of an island, where he met his savior, a Samurai-girl named Saiko. After taking her leave, he proceeded to walk into town to get some supplies, only to overhear a conversation between two rebels. After uncovering a plot involving Saiko being forced to kill the Shogun, he stopped the plan in it's tracks by kidnapping the Shogun, and later defeated the leader of the Shishi Gang. With all said and done, he departed to the next isle, having gained a new crewmate in Saiko. Following this, the two sailed a bit, only to be almost killed when a Sea King rose out of the water, only to be saved as a youth named Kain entered and attacked with his spear. After returning to his home, he told them of his past, and proceeded to return to the sea once more later, without them, to fight the Sea King. After the battle, Jared was quick to assist Saiko in saving Kain from dying of the wounds he sustained, and after conversing with Kain, had gotten a new Navigator in the end. With the aid of their new Navigator, they continued onwards to Bliss Kingdom, where, after a rather confusing series of events and a battle with a Marine Captain, they left with their new Sniper - The Prince himself. Arriving at Orion Island, he originally planned to buy some sake, and while he was successful in that, their appearance drew the Captain's attention, and after speaking with a passing Monk, he was forced to fight an Ensign named Kamakiri. With luck, despite the Ensign's impressive strength, the Captain defeated him even after he utilized his strange Devil Fruit. However, after meeting up with Roi and fighting off a group of Marines, he finally came face to face with Jan Van Edgar, Marine Captain of Orion Island. The Marine Captain proved a dangerous foe, managing to defeat both Jared and Roi with little effort, and in the end, Jared found himself falling unconscious after his last attack failed. After being rescued by his crew, he rested up for a while and, after waking, came out onto the deck to see the entrance to the Grand Line. Trivia *His epithet, 'Jared De Danser', comes from the pirate Zymen De Danser (Also known as Zymen Danseker, among other Anglicizations), a dutch-flemish privateer in the 17th Century. *All of his attack names are a combination of a type of music, as well as a move in Capoeira. Category:South Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Martial Artists Category:Musicians Category:Devil Fruit Users